Dragonball Ice-jin version
by Autohog95
Summary: Instead of Kakkarot landing on Earth and becoming Goku, an Ice-jin (Frieza's people) lands and studies under Son Gohan and takes Kakkarot's place as Earth's protector.
1. Ice-jin landing

An old man walked through a forest. He was known as Son Gohan. He was a martial artist taught by the Turtle Hermit. As Gohan walked through the forest, he saw what looked like a meteor hit the ground near his house. When he arrived at home, he saw what the meteor was. It was a silver grey pod with a red see through circle that served as a window for whatever's inside it. A hatch slowly opened at the front of the pod. Once the hatch door reached the ground, a creature stepped out. It was mainly a greyish white with tan colored under arms and thighs. A tan tail with a brown tip came from out the back. It had summer sky blue eyes, and matching color plates on the shoulders, scalp, and solar plexus. A white bone like structure circled around the scalp with an opening for a light brown face with parts of it looking tan. The areas in question were on the outer edges of the eyes going straight down and ending at the circumference of the face opening. It had two black horns that jutted out from the sides of the head and black lips. The creature had armor with shoulder pads jutting out from the side and a gadget that covered the left ear and had a lime green see through screen that covered the left eye. It didn't seem to notice Gohan as it scanned the area. Gohan was surprised when he heard it speak English.

"Perfect!" said the creature. It took off the armor and eyepiece and put them in the pod. "All I have to do is not be seen by the indigenous life on this planet and." It turned around and saw Gohan staring at it. "…how long have you been there?" asked the creature.

"Since you came out of the pod" said Gohan. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to this planet to decide my future" said the creature. "My brothers and father said that all races need to be subjugated to gain peace while my late mother and my sister said the opposite. I came here to see what kind of path I should follow."

"I see" said Gohan. "Deciding between what two parents call the truth is a task that will split you in two if you're not careful."

"I know" said the creature. "Even if I choose a path, I don't have the strength to back it up."

"I could teach you martial arts" said Gohan.

"You could?" asked the creature. "Thank you. Let me introduce myself. My name is Frost. I'm an Ice-jin prince."

"My name is Son Gohan" said Gohan. "I'm a member of the human race." The two shook hands and headed to Gohan's cottage.


	2. Past revisited

12 years have passed since Frost met Son Gohan. 5 years after they met, Gohan died of a heart condition. Frost was the one who dug Gohan's grave. He dug it with his own hands instead of using the natural born Ice-jin Ki manipulation as he thought that doing work with his muscles would honor Son Gohan's memory. After Gohan died, Frost stayed at Gohan's cottage. One day, he met someone that would change his life forever. Frost came back from a hunting trip and put a rather large boar outside the door. He entered the cottage and knelt down at a little table that had an orange jewel sphere with four stars in it. "Hello Master Gohan" said Frost. "I know you can't really see me, but I've been getting stronger every day. I've been pushing myself to the limit. Sorry for cutting it short, but I just got some dinner. I'll be back." Frost got up and went outside. He drew a knife from a small scabbard on his right and was about to cut into the boar carcass when he heard a buzzing noise. He sheathed his knife and went off in the direction of the noise. As he was running, he noticed that the noise was an engine running. It was coming toward him. As he turned a corner, a motorcycle, with a window that reached the back of the bike and had one wheel, slammed into his chest. When Frost hit the ground, a young girl stepped off of the bike. She was wearing a pink and red lined shirt with a matching skirt and the lines going down. She had brown work gloves, brown hiking boots, teal blue hair tied in a braid with a red bow tying it off at the top of the head, and teal eyes. The word "Bulma" was emblazoned on her chest. She knelt down to find that Frost wasn't human.

"Oh man!" said the girl to no one in particular. "His physical makeup is so different from a human's; I can't tell if he's dying!" She grabbed Frost's chin and pulled it past her shoulder to check his back. "How do I check this guy's vitals?"

"If you'd let me go" said Frost. "I'll be very appreciative of it." The girl promptly let him tumble to the ground. "I DIDN'T SAY 'DROP ME'!" he shouted later, while massaging his head. The girl showed fear on her face. Frost realized he was scaring her. "Sorry" he said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I've been living alone for a long time so I forgot some social skills." He extended his hand to help the girl up. "My name's Frost of the Ice-jin."

"…Bulma" said the girl. She took the Ice-jin's hand and got up.

"Bulma?" asked Frost. "That's your name?"

"Yes" said Bulma.

"…Interesting name" said Frost to himself. He turned back to Bulma. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?" he asked her.

"I came to find these things known as the Dragon balls"

"…why would you look for a dragon's privates?"

"No, no" said Bulma. She pulled an orange sphere out of her hand bag. The sphere looked like Gohan's, but it had one star in it instead of four. "This is a Dragon ball" explained Bulma. "There are seven in total. The stars in them indicate what number of Dragon ball it is. There's a legend that if you find all seven and ask for the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, to rise, the sky will turn as dark as the blackest night and the Dragon will appear in the sky and grant you one wish!"

"How can you find all seven?" asked Frost. "They must be scattered across the planet."

"Not if you have a Dragon ball radar" said Bulma. She took a pocket watch like device from her hand bag "I've discovered that the Dragon balls carry a certain electromagnetic frequency, so I built this radar to help me find them."

"Now that is awesome" said Frost. "So you found one in this area?"

"That's right" said Bulma. "It should be down this road!"

"What you've found is the four star ball" said Frost. "It's sitting at my old Martial Arts instructor's cottage. It's also the only thing that I remember him by. Master Gohan is dead, and I'm not going to hand the Dragon ball to you."

"But why not?" asked Bulma. "I need it to make my wish!" She then had an idea pass through her brain. "Oh, I get it." She said with a smile. "You want something in return. Well then, if you let me have your Dragon ball, I'll let you have a little peek." She patted the hem of her skirt.

"Why would I want to look at a human's dirty tailless butt?" asked Frost, turning his eyes away.

"IT IS NOT DIRTY, YOU RUDE LITTLE FREAK!" shouted Bulma. Frost threw up his hands in a "don't kill me" fashion.

"I didn't mean it! Sorry!" said Frost. "Good Lord, I was led to believe that you humans were more soft spoken! How did you get into so high a timbre?!"

"Girls always have a high voice" said Bulma.

"So that's the body shape of a female human" said Frost. "It's not that different from an Ice-jin woman."

"If we can save the biology lesson for the fall" said Bulma. "I really need that Dragon ball."

"I'm going to assume you're not going to give up until you have my Dragon ball in your possession" said Frost. "I'll lend you the Dragon ball, but I'm coming with you. I'm not letting it out of my sight."

"Fine!" said Bulma. She hopped back onto her bike and sped off in the direction of Gohan's cottage. Frost ran after her and caught up to her. He was running level with her.

"Ice-jins are pretty fast" explained the alien.

"I see" said Bulma. Once they picked up the Dragon ball and Frost's new staff that he inherited from Gohan, they took to the road. After a few miles, they stopped for some rest. "So" said Bulma. "What is an Ice-jin, some kind of demon?" Frost chuckled.

"I guess you could say that, since my family mainly consists of space tyrants" said the Ice-jin. "My father is the leader of my people, King Cold. HE has other children besides me, my brothers being older, my sister being the same age as me. My mother was Queen Winter Cold. She was known as the warm blooded queen as she believed that mere conquest will only breed powerful enemies, so she got people to join her side without anyone dying. Dad didn't like the peaceful way Mom was going for, so he hired an assassin from a race called the Namekians. The assassin called himself the Demon King Piccolo. He killed my mother and I saw the rather nightmarish aftermath. Dad said that Mom was consorting with the enemy. I asked who the enemy was but Dad said for me not to concern myself with unimportant matters. After that moment in time, my younger eldest brother, Frieza, blew up my best friend's home planet of Vegeta. Ultimately, it was those actions that were the deciding factors for me to leave to choose my path in life." He turned to Bulma, or he thought he did. When he turned around, Bulma wasn't in sight. "Uh, Bulma?" he asked. "Where'd you go?" He heard a shriek of terror in the sky. He craned his head upwards to see Bulma being carried away by a Pterodactyl. "Oh, for Kami's sake!" he snapped. He chased after the flying dinosaur. "HEY!" he shouted. "PUT THE GIRL DOWN!"

"Why?" asked the lizard. "She's been invited to dinner." Frost picked up the speed and grabbed his staff. He held it in front of him like a pole vaulter would.

"POWER POLE, EXTEND!" he shouted. The staff grew. Frost jabbed one end into the ground, pole vaulted up to the dinosaur, and slammed his feet into the lizard's back. The impact caused the Pterodactyl to let go of Bulma. Unfortunately, he released her over a cliff. Frost grabbed Bulma by the arm and jammed his power pole into the Cliffside. Bulma looked down and started screaming in terror. "This is going to be a long journey" thought Frost.


End file.
